Elementals(species)
Description Elementals are the main species in ironpowers and will play a keyrole in the series, that have different forms, shapes, sizes, and most of all, elemental abilities, but it's unknown how they're on earth? The can look human, or look like their elemental powers in human form aka elemental mimicry (but also in monster form) Elementals can keep their powers under control well, and keep it stored in with this item called a scarf mark, that has the ability use to keep their powers stored, and when their bodies are badly hurt, they'll retreat to recover back into their scarf marks, but they stay in the mark emblem part that is always near their chest depending on what elemental they are. History It's unknown where Elementals came from, but they've been around for hundreds or thousands of years ago and are still around now, and where among humans at some points til the human population starting rapidly decreasing, and was known in the past the elementals either wiped out, or took over the human species on earth. People think that elementals either came from past scientist, space, genetics, alternate universe, or even evolution Types They're different types of elementals that're natural, man made, and composing of different components * Firehttps://ironpowers.fandom.com/wiki/Fire%28Elementals%29?venotify=created * water * plants * air/wind * ground/earth * rock * ice * snow/frost * lighting/electricity * steel * dark * light * slime * lunar * solar * poison * energy * thunder/lighting * weather/storms * plasma * Sound Proprieties the species can have Animal similarities like actions, half appearance, and features Counterpart It's known that some elementals can go out of controlled meaning their elemental isn't really contained by their scarf mark. They can be in their natural/pure forms depending on what element they're, while others possibly can control their forms and shift from uncontrolled to re-controlled, but depending on who they're or how strong they're, it could possibly alter their form or take some of their natural energy Examples(Coming soon) This will show examples of the what the elemental species generally looks like Their role/background/Development In the world of Ironpowers, They're a vast species with the capabilities of elemental powers that everyone in this world haves. Some can act civil, show more of their elemental half, or be their natural self know as their counterparts. Here's a list and info on how their society works Newmarks/growth- '''When an elemental is born, they usually use to come out as their elemental power and looked semi human like and still can but remain more elemental like by keeping a more human/elemental esk appearance. When they're infants, their powers are sometimes out of control but can be handled. '''Creator's note:(This idea is a concept idea) Once an elemental figures out more about themselves and about their powers and abilities, they'll be able to become a newly marked elemental by getting a emblem to better help control their powers(Why don't they do this when they're young? It's cause they're still growing into this world and depends on how they're raised or grow up). Education-(Coming soon) Teams- 'Some elementals can start their own team or group of the same or diverse elemental(different elemental) '(More info about this coming soon) Outlaws/restrictions- 'Blood types were considered more dangerous in the world due to having the control to manipulate the blood of other elementals depending on how strong their powers/abilities would allow them to. Elementals can't/shouldn't abuse their powers [[Roles|'Roles]]' 'Category:Species Category:Species Species Category:Elementals